


Tough

by livelaughlove



Series: Flashpoint Drabbles [7]
Category: Flashpoint
Genre: F/M, Friendship/Love, Male-Female Friendship, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-06
Updated: 2013-12-06
Packaged: 2018-01-03 16:22:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 258
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1072616
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/livelaughlove/pseuds/livelaughlove
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jules is the very definition of tough but only Sam knows her girly side.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tough

Jules Callaghan was the very definition of tough.

She had to be; growing up with only boys in the house left no room for girly-ness. Trying to survive in a very male-dominated job didn't help either. Jules could take down any guy, could tell any gun by touch blindfolded, and could shower to be out the door in less than 5 minutes. But that didn't mean that she didn't like to be a girl occasionally. Granted, she didn't have a lot of time to be girly but she wore skirts and pretty tops for the short drive to the headquarters.

Actually, that's one of the reasons she was attracted to Sam so much. Every man she had gone out with before had either treated her as all girl or all cop. With Sam, she got a nice mixture. He treated her as no more than a fellow cop at work and more like a girl after their shift had ended. He alone on the team knew that her favourite colour was pink, he alone knew that she loved to shop, and he was definitely the only one who knew that she loved to dress up and let loose a little.

So when she opened her birthday gift from Sam – in the safety of her own home – she couldn't help but smile. He had bought her a hot pink work-out suit. The perfect combination between both sides of herself. He knew exactly what she liked and she was glad that she could combine her girly-self with the bad-ass sniper.


End file.
